


Nothing to prove

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [13]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I’ve been fighting with one arm tied behind my back, but what happens when I’m finally set free?"-- Captain MarvelCarol Danvers.
Series: Artwork [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 21





	Nothing to prove

**Nothing to prove**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted for inktober 2019.


End file.
